NEVER LET GO
by SilverSauce
Summary: A serious question interrupts a hot make-out session. What did Sasuke ask and how will Naruto choose to respond? Boy on boy love, introspection, references to archetypes and corny one-liners abound! Naru/Sasu


**NEVER LET GO**

—~

Naruto moaned appreciatively as his best friend continued do exceptional things with his tongue. The bunk bed creaked as he shifted on top of a very prone and flushed Sasuke, allowing his not entirely unwilling captive to better plunder his mouth. How they could go from fists, broken noses and barbed insults to flushed faces, hasty groping and shortened breaths so seamlessly was a mystery to even Naruto, but he learned very early on not to question the nature of their strange relationship. Instead, he opted to just go with it, and Sasuke very often ended up rewarding him with many gifts, ranging all the way from mind-blowing to just blowing in general. Best friend, indeed.

The kisses rapidly became more heated and Naruto's brain slowly became mush, obviously deciding it was time to depart from reality. His libido had taken over and propriety had left the building. Naruto growled a bit in the back of his throat, as he thrust shallowly against Sasuke, causing the dark-haired man to release a silent gasp. In a quick lapse of judgment, Naruto briefly paused, intent on catching his breath, and Sasuke took the brief reprieve to ask a cryptic question from left field.

"If I became unreachable, how would you react?"

Leave it to the so-called genius to ruin a good old-fashioned lust-driven romp with actual coherency. Brilliant.

"Are you actually forming sentences right now? How is that possible?" Naruto's eyes widened comically as he considered the possibilities. Was something wrong with Sasuke?—Well no shit, but that was a non-issue where sex drive was concerned. Was something wrong with Naruto?—Illogical, improbable, impossible—everyone knew Naruto was perfect. Maybe it was the expired ramen Sasuke ate—no wait, Naruto ate that too, along with everything else. So what then?

Naruto sighed, his sexual frustration evident.

"What, if you ever went batshit insane, became a massive blob of repressed angst, darkness and uncontrollable hatred, and destroyed everything in sight?"

Sasuke glared. "I didn't mean something quite so dramatic, retard. I meant if I ever turned against you..."

"...you'd be no good." Naruto deadpanned. "Everyone would hate you, the villain, or villainess as it were," the blond continued, as he ignored the eyes boring into his skull, "and it would be up to me, the Titular superhero to save you from the downward descent into the inescapable blackened abyss! Everyone would tell me 'No, no Naruto, it just can't be done', but my cry would echo through the mountaintops: 'Never fear! I never go back on my—!'" abruptly Naruto cut himself off, panting from the exertion of telling his selfless tale.

"The hell are you on about? Besides, I would obviously be the Byronic hero, you fool; the lone wolf destined to walk down the dark path only to rise again to greatness."

"..." The look on the blond's face said it all. Sasuke alone was no hero. How could he ever be a hero without Naruto at his side?

"...No but seriously, what would you do, Naruto?"

"I'd probably let you run around and be a crazy dick for a while... yanno, wait until your pissiness wore off. Then I'd knock some _sense_ into your tight ass and all would be well. Although why you would ever turn against _moi_ is a mystery." An unholy leer crossed Naruto's face.

A well placed kick knocked the blonde off the bed and onto the floor.

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me. That even if someday I want to be left, you'll keep sight of me; you'll keep your hold on me."

From the floor Naruto sobered up. "Stupid. You say that like I would consider choosing to do otherwise." Silence passed between them.

"Just promise me."

"Fine, I'm Rose and I'll never fucking let go, Jack. Now can we go back to our steamy make out session which was quickly escalating into something much raunchier?"

Sasuke sighed irritably, though the affectionate little quirk of his lips belied the seemingly exasperated sound.

"If you insist, moron."

Sasuke lay back onto the bed then, and stared at his friend, his dark eyes deep and expectant. Naruto wasted no more time climbing back onto the mattress, and they were kissing once again, with no end in sight.

—~

_Two reasons for this ficlet:_

_1) I kind of love the cheese that is associated with the famous Titanic line. It's so romanticized, and I just had the urge..._

_2) The main reason is to get over the crap that is the Naruto manga currently. I have no idea what's going on in Kishi's mind anymore and the lack of Sasuke/Naruto interactions are driving me insane. Poking fun at and making light of their -complex- relationship was the least I could do._


End file.
